


Leo

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Astrology, Horoscopes, Poetry, Self Confidence Issues, Speculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: Even the proudest lion,Needs a pride to protect(Edited, full poem version)





	Leo

Bright symbol of the sun,  
Your light encompasses all,  
Do not be afriad to take the plunge,  
For many will catch you if you should fall.

Your unknowing warmth draws them close,  
Your unwavering loyalty closer still;  
Even if a cold wind blows,  
You'll never feel the chill.

 

A natural leader you are heralded,  
For a lion guards fiercely  
Even though he may be dispirited,  
Help he will offer swiftly.

Yet the cost of the crown you wear  
Is heavy upon your head;  
The secrets you never share  
Drags you down like lead.

In name you are the most,  
Upon your throne you sit on high,  
But in truth you are the least,  
For people have needs you cannot deny.

Like a fire, brightly you blaze,  
A passionate flame you kindle,  
But however scorching your rays,  
Your sparks too will dwindle.

 

Fear not the harsh reality,  
Or crave the wisdom to lead  
Because someday you'll see  
The courage you need.

Stand proud and tall like that,  
And lift your wary head,  
For you are also a cat,  
Afriad of the road ahead.

But never forget, oh great king,  
You, too, are the sun-  
None can take away the light you bring,  
So no longer do you have to run.

Even the proudest lion  
Needs a pride to protect.


End file.
